Best for Mari
by puchan87
Summary: When Mari left Kanan thought her feelings might go away, but now that Mari was back her feelings are stronger than ever. Kanan is stubborn though, and for Mari's sake she would hide her feeling even if it meant avoiding Mari a little. So what will happen if the blond corners her and force her feelings out? Kanan/Mari Mari/Kanan


Hi I'm here for a little story XD  
so it's a Kanan/Mari Mari/Kanan pairing. I hope not really familiar with Sunshine but I tried.

I don't own LoveLive

* * *

Best for Mari

Kanan stared at the blond girl talking in front of the room, along with Chika the two of them were currently explaining what they will be doing for the upcoming live. To be honest Kanan had no idea what Chika was saying anymore, as soon as Mari got up and stood by Chika's side Kanan's attention had drifted straight to Mari. From her blond tresses, captivating gold eyes and irresistible smile all held in a perfectly sculpted face, Kanan wondered how such a goddess walked among them.

Kanan's eyes drifted down to Mari's well developed bust, her eyes lingered on the two mounds wondering how it would feel within her palms. Kanan blushed at her thought but didn't bother to tear her eyes off Mari's breast, when did it begun. How long has it been like this she looked at Mari with so much desire and longing. Not even the two years of separating stopped Kanan from dream of Mari if anything it only made her feelings stronger. When Kanan saw Mari again she realized that the girl she used to adore as her best friend had turn into such a fine woman. A woman that Kanan wanted for herself, yet her desire wasn't strong enough to fed off her fear of rejection.

* * *

Kanan's internal monologue was disrupted when she felt someone nudge her arm, She didn't need to turn to know who it was. You was seating next to her when the meeting started, regardless she looked at the younger girl to see what she had wanted. Kanan quickly grew irritated when she saw the smug look You gave.

You leaned closer to Kanan and whispered "Kanan-chan you're practically stripping Mari-chan with your eyes" You grinned knowing exactly how Kanan felt about the blond

Kanan mustered a glare but it was anything but threatening because of the bright blush on her cheeks "I wasn't!" Kanan half whispered/half yelled through gritted teeth

"Kanan-chan I didn't know you can turn into a tomato" You teased even further, enjoying the reactions she was getting from her usually calm senior.

"YOU" Kanan warned again, honestly she just wanted to ogle at Mari in peace "cut it out or I won't let you dive"

"Okay, okay" You agreed but still laughing.

"YOU-CHAN! KANAN-CHAN" Chika called the two girls "Listen to me when I talk… Mou…" Chika pouted

"Sorry…" Kanan and You apologized

Mari curiously looked at the blushing Kanan who quickly averted her gaze when it connected with Mari. There it was again lately Kanan had been avoiding her, the bluenette wouldn't even look her in the eyes. Kanan even avoided being within arm's length to Mari, maybe it's the groping but that didn't use to drive Kanan away. What exactly did she do to make Kanan avoid her so much, she had tried to find out but every time she talked to Kanan she would make some sort of excuse or ignore her completely. Mari's thoughts about the bluenette halted when Chika begun to talk and pointed at Mari to explain the rest, but Mari's eyes continued to watch the diver who was clearly wasn't paying attention.

* * *

After the meeting

"Kanan-chan, you know you should really talk to Mari-chan" You said in a low voice making sure only Kanan could hear her.

"T-there's nothing to talk about"

"Hm…" You thought for a moment, honestly her senpai's feelings were so obvious, she's just lucky that some of their members weren't that observant. "You've been avoiding Mari-chan thought, she's going to catch on" You stated

"…" Kanan stay silent she wasn't sure what to say, she was avoiding Mari to keep her feelings from coming out. Mari saw her as a close friend and the fact that Kanan had been lusting for her felt like a betrayal. Kanan didn't know how to face her alone, she wasn't even she sure if she could control herself. Kanan's heart was already torn to pieces when she forced Mari to leave during their first years. Yes she did it for Mari's future but did it for herself she had thought that her feelings would go away when Mari. Her plan back fire however, when Mari left all she ever did was think of the blond, there was even a time when Kanan would mistook strangers for Mari. When Kanan starte dreaming about Mari in a not so innocent way she knew it was time to try and get Mari off her head. Well she tried and for a while she managed to, but the moment she saw Mari again all the feelings she tried to hide burst out and she knew she was still deeply in love with Mari.

"Kanan-chan" You realized the conflict within Kanan eyes, she was about to encourage her when she notice Mari walking towards them "I'm going to go with Riko-chan" You excused herself thinking that it was best to let Mari and Kanan work it out on their own.

"Eh?" Kanan was confuse why You suddenly excused herself, until she felt the familiar hands on her chest

"OH! You got bigger" Mari happily exclaim enjoying the soft flesh on her palms

"I'll sue you!" Kanan stated, but made no effort to get away from Mari's hold

Mari let go leaving her hand in the air and with a wide grin " _It's joke_ " Mari said in English

Without turning to face the blond behind her Kanan grabbed her things to follow the rest of Aquors, who were all already out of the room.

Mari frowned, again Kanan didn't even bother to look at her she had though her and Kanan were pass the whole cold shoulder things. Yet kanan was doing it to her again and just like last time Mari had no idea what was going on in the bluenette's head.

"Kanan" Mari called and held the bluenette's wrist to stop her from going "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no! now come on they're going to leave us behind" Kanan turned to face the blond, but looked anywhere but her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to worry Mari and risk her finding out. Kanan knew she was probably causing Mari some pain again just like back then. Kanan wanted only the best for Maria she thought it would make her happy but every time Kanan tried she only hurt Mari. "I-I just wanted what's best for you" Kanan looked to her side to avoid Mari's eyes.

"Eh?" Mari on her part had no idea what Kanan was talking about, she never understood how pushing her away meant the best for her. She get that Kanan had her own way of showing she cared but Mari could never grasp it. "I really don't get you sometimes" Mari giggled but quickly turned serious "but seriously if there's something going on please tell me… Kanan I can't take another year of the same thing…" Mari was close to tears the last thing she wanted was for Kanan to leave her in the dark again.

"It's not like-" Kanan paused the moment she looked in Mari's watery eyes she had regretted avoiding Mari again "Mari…" Kanan placed a hand on Mari's cheek, she watched Mari close her eyes and lean into her touch. Kanan gulped, her gaze quickly moved to the pair of pink lips in front of her, what's more was that Mari had left herself so vulnerable. Kanan could easily steal a kiss now and Mari wouldn't be able to stop her. Now she was wondered why she was holding her feelings? because right now she couldn't of any reason why she should not lean in and kiss Mari senseless.

"Kanan" Mari opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of the girl in front of her. Mari smiled at Kanan, when the bright blush appeared on Kanan's face again she felt the hand on her cheek pull away. Before that could happen, Mari reached for the hand and held it in place. "Please…" Mari didn't know what she was begging for, right now she didn't care. All she knew was that whatever she was seeing in Kanan's eyes she wanted it, She had been so in love with the bluenette for so long and she had done all she could to send signals but Kanan was just so thick.

Kanan gritted her teeth Mari's pleading was the last straw. Making up her mind Kanan place her other hand on Mari's waist to pull her closer then she spoke "I'm the one best for you" then she leaned in and captured the lips she's been dreaming of.

Mari on her part was taken a back from the sudden contact, but she didn't dare try to stop it. Mari slid her hand to move onto Kanan's shoulder, gripping the fabric of her uniform. Kanan instinctively pulled Mari closer and deepened the kiss, her tongue pushed its way into Mari's mouth. When Kanan heard Mari's moan she snapped out of her trance and pulled away Mari. "Wait"

"Kanan?" Mari gasp through her uneven breath wondering why Kanan had stopped kissing her.

"No w-wait… I-I wasn't supposed to do that…"

"Eh? Why not it feels good" Mari stated as she tried to kiss Kanan again

"W-wait I-" Kanan tried to explain but was stopped by Mari's lips, Kanan tried to fight off the kiss but she stopped when she felt Mari's tongue invade her mouth. So Kanan decided to fight back with her own tongue, she gently guided Mari back until the blond's hit the table and without breaking the kiss Kanan cupped Mari's butt and effortlessly lifted her onto the table.

Mari pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath she placed her hands behind Kanan's neck "Ara, _so bold_ _Kanan_ " Mari teased in English, she wrapped her legs around Kanan's waist to pull her closer

"S-shut up…" Kanan blushed but resumed the kiss after a while her hands begun to wonder on Mari's body cursing at the fact that Mari was clothed but she settled with it, eventually her one of her hand slowly inched to Mari's chest.

Mari felt the hand slowly crept up her stomach she pulled back from the kiss and shyly looked at Kanan "Mm… Kanan~" Mari and Kanan stared into each other's eyes as Kanan's hand slowly reached its goal. As soon as Kanan's hand land on Mari's breast she wasted no time and immediately squeezed the soft flesh "Ah! Kanan~" When Kanan heard Mari delightfully moan her name again she had wanted to tear Mari's clothes off, so she can directly feel Mari's skin. Kanan was about to do while she lean in to kiss Mari again, when she heard a shriek, Kanan and Mari's attention immediately when to the source of the noise. They saw a frozen Ruby who covered her eyes but obviously left her finger apart so she can see through them.

Sets of footsteps could be heard making its way into the clubroom and not fully realizing the position they were currently in Mari and Kanan stayed in place. "Ruby! What's wrong are you hurt!?" Dia exclaimed looked at her sister for any sort of injury, when the girl didn't reply she looked at her and eventually followed her gaze. "M-Mari-san… K-kanan-san…" Dia blushed at the scene in front of her

"Dia-san, Ruby-chan what's wrong?" Chika asked when she didn't get reply like Dia she followed their gaze but all she saw was black. "EH! WHO IS THIS!? WHY ARE YOU COVERING MY EYES!?"

"Sorry chika-chan, but you're better off not seeing this" You said she and Riko had covered her eyes just in time before she could see Kanan and Mari's not so innocent position

"Zura…" Hanamaru could only stare through the window while she blushed next to Yoshiko who was saying something about demons and impurity.

"Um…" Kanan blushed bright red when she realized what just happened she immediately pulled away from Mari but was unable to move further since Mari's legs were still wrapped around her. "O-Oi Mari your legs"

"AH!" Mari released Kanan and stood up from the table standing next to Kanan, the two of them felt the menacing aurora coming from Dia

"YOU TWO…" Dia slowly said "HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH A THING TO MY SISTER!" and so Kanan and Mari were scolded about indecent behavior in school grounds. The rest of the group looked at them with disbelieve, except You who was snickering at Kanan and Chika who had no idea what just happened since Riko covered her eyes.

* * *

"Ah… we got scolded" Mari sighed as she followed Kanan to her home. When they reached Kanan's house Mari stopped by the entrance and looked at the girl, Kanan had been quiet the whole walk "Kanan? Did that mean anything to you?" Kanan had kissed her but Kanan never admitted if she like Mari, at least in the way Mari wanted her to.

"Huh?" Kanan looked at the girl

"You took my first kiss you know" Mari plainly stated

"It was mine too!"

"So did it mean anything to you" Mari asked again

"O-of course it did" Kanan looked at Mari was uncharacteristic blushing "Mari…"

"You know I've always watched you, even after I left… you and Dia were all I ever think about" Mari admitted "I didn't understand why you pushed me away so much, that's why I couldn't let it go…"

"Mari…"

"After what Dia told me, I know you were doing it for my sake because you always took care of me" Mari was beginning to tear up but she held it back and disguised it with a smile. "It made me happy knowing you still cared for me, but it was still painful… I wanted to be a school idol with you and Dia… but I wanted to be by your side the most…" a tear escaped Mari's eyes but she winked and stick her tongue out doing her best to be playful "I-I'm your stalker after all"

"Mari…" Kanan smiled all of her doubt and fear were slowly disappearing, what more proof does she need to understand that Mari loved her just as much. She opened up her arms welcoming Mari to dive right into her "Give me a hug"

"K-Kanan!" Mari didn't hesitate she rushed in and threw herself into Kanan's waiting arms. Mari enjoyed the warmth that surrounded her, but still there was still one thing she wanted from Kanan. "Kanan" Mari pulled her head back to look into Kanan's eyes.

Understanding what Mari was waiting for Kanan decided that now was a good time to confess how she felt "I've always watched you too, I cared for you and Dia… but you, you were the one person I've always wanted and I-I've been in love with you all these years Mari" Despite knowing Mari felt the same way Kanan was still nervous of what Mari might say, so she unconsciously held her breath waiting for Mari's response.

"I do too, Kanan _I love you~_ " Mari happily stated and sealing their new found relationship with a kiss. Mari's sudden kiss was a bit too forceful that Kanan lost her balance, they fell on the floor with Mari on top her. Despite the fall neither of them bother to break the kiss until they both needed air and they both had wide smile on their faces happy to finally be in each other arms.

"OH!" Mari said as if she was remembering something, she pushed herself up. Thinking that Mari was going to get off her Kanan begun to sit up, but she was pushed back by Mari. Giving her new girlfriend a confused look who only gave her a mischievous grin, to Kanan's shock and excitement she watched as Mari straddle her waist and begin to unbutton her winter uniform. "I saw you practically strip me with your eyes earlier you know" Kanan blushed and she turned away from Mari too embarrassed at the fact that she got caught " _My Kanan so bold_ " Mari placed her hand on Kanan's cheek to make her look at her.

Kanan stared at the now open uniform revealing Mari's pink bra that was keeping two busty mounds hidden and tame. Kanan gulped she wanted to just reach up and toy with the breast that was taunting her.

Mari smirked at the reaction she got, she felt proud seeing Kanan lust for her so much. Mari leaned down to Kanan's ear "Spoil me tonight~" She whispered making sure to gently blow on Kanan's ear with each word

Not one to disappoint Kana did all she could to spoil her Mari, knowing exactly what would make Mari scream in pleasure. Mari on her part quickly learned that Kanan's stamina was no joke. Next time she teased Kanan with her body she should be fully prepared to get no rest for the night.

 **END**

* * *

OMAKE

"Onee-chan" Ruby called to her sister with a book in hand

"Hm? What is it Ruby?"

"Was Mari-chan and Kanan-chan about to hit 3rd base?"

"EH!?" Who taught you that?" Dia was mortified with what her sister had just asked, how can her sweet innocent little sister know such a thing

"I read about it... from one of your books"

"W-what book"

"This one, about Nozomi-san and Eri-san of U's" Ruby showed Dia a series of papers bonded together

"R-Ruby… please don't look at book shelf again…" Dia took the object and cursed herself for leaving her fanfiction out in the open

"Eh? Onee-chan?"

* * *

Lol sorry no 3rd or 4th base action here XD I've never been good at it. Again thanks for reading and I hope it was a good read!


End file.
